


Salvation

by Cabbagiez



Series: Stories of a Young Sherlock Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Short One Shot, Teen John, Teen Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabbagiez/pseuds/Cabbagiez
Summary: Sherlock has been bullied daily. One day, someone rescues him.





	

Standing there, Sherlock let the rude, hateful words roll off him like water off a duck. He'd heard it all before, "freak," "idiot," and was prepared for whatever they said. What he wasn't prepared for was a shove, then another, then a kick and a punch, and suddenly Sherlock Holmes is on the ground because he didn't plan for violence. He was injured, and the bullies were all standing and laughing at him. Until a shout, and they dispersed. Sherlock Holmes looked up, into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, into the eyes of John Watson, rugby captain, as he offered him a hand. He took it, and smiled. Maybe today would be different from the rest, all because of John Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it'd be short! I hope you enjoyed it though! Just felt like writing a short thing.


End file.
